RWBY: Midnight Sweets
by Novandalis
Summary: The Vytal Festival is in full swing, and Blake's eye keeps getting drawn to her monkey-boy crush. She's considering what to do when a random encounter with Neo turns her day into one she'll never forget. Now Neo's blackmailing her into not blowing her cover, and things rapidly get out of hand for Blake, though not necessarily in the way she expects. Rated M for language and smut.


Midnight Sweets: (Blake x Neo)

The Vytal Festival was in full swing, and students from all over were getting together and making friendships that would last for years to come. The high energy and spirits were helping to reinforce old bonds as well, and for Blake that meant a growing attraction to a certain monkey Faunus.

"So how're things with you and Sun?" Yang asked Blake while they were walking around in Amity Colosseum. Team SSSN's initial match had just finished, and Yang had noticed her partner's rosy cheeks when Sun looked up at her.

"They're... okay," the Faunus girl blushed. "They could be better."

"What do you mean by that? Did something happen?"

Blake sighed, "No, and that's the problem. It'd be nice if he'd make a move or something."

"Ohhhh, gotcha!" Yang smiled. "Want me to go talk to him? Give him a push in the right direction?"

"No, it's alright. Don't get me wrong, I really do like him, but... I dunno, sometimes I feel like he's a little too immature. Too nervous to talk to me, ask me out, you get the idea. It almost seems like he'd be a better match for Ruby sometimes."

Yang laughed, "Not gonna lie, I could see that. He'd have to pass the Yang test first though. So does that mean you'd say no if he asked you?"

"I don't know," Blake shrugged. "If it happens, then I'll let you know."

"Sounds like a plan! I'm gonna head over to the snack bar before the next few matches start. Want anything?"

Blake shook her head, "That's alright. Thank you though."

"Suit yourself," Yang smiled. "And by the way, I really hope things work out with you and Sun. You'd be adorable together. And if not, I know you'll find someone even better."

The brawler ran off, and Blake couldn't help but smile at the sentiment as she started walking the other way. She went down one of the side hallways to get back to her seat, and was glad to see only one other person coming from the other end. She didn't care for big crowds, and these side halls were always much less crowded than the main walkways. She wasn't paying much attention as she walked, mostly because she was daydreaming about Sun, but something caught her attention as the lone girl walked past her. They were short, had green eyes, and two black pigtails, but there was something about their face that made Blake stop and think about where she knew her from. Then, it came to her.

"Hey, wait!" Blake exclaimed. "You're that girl from the train! Neo!"

Neo immediately whipped her head around with a look of fear in her eyes, which only grew more intense when she saw who was calling her out. "U-Uh..." she stammered, not sure what to do. She could try to deny it, but by this point she'd already given herself away from hesitating. "A-Alright, let's um... Let's be nice and calm about this."

Blake glared at the girl, "As if. You're lucky I haven't called the guards already."

"No! Please don't blow my cover! You wouldn't send someone as tiny and fragile as me to jail, would you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Blake asked, rolling her eyes at Neo's attempt to play innocent. "Actually, don't answer that. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Take your pick."

Neo looked conflicted for a moment, then sighed, "Okay, you give me no choice. If you blow my cover, I'll blow yours."

"What does that-?" Blake began, then gasped when she realised what Neo meant. "You wouldn't! H-How did you know in the first place?"

Neo grinned, "C'mon, really? You didn't have your bow on when you were at the rally. Not to mention we keep tabs on everyone. So what'll it be, Kitty?"

Blake was furious beyond words. More than that though, she was incredibly upset at herself for not choosing the right thing right away. All she needed to do was yell for the guards, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. As much as she wanted to, she wasn't ready for her secret to come out just yet. "I... You... Fine..." she finally said in defeat. "If you don't tell anyone about me, I won't tell anyone about you."

"Perfect," Neo smiled. "I'll see you around then."

Neo walked off, and Blake was left fuming in the hallway. She wasn't happy with herself in any way, but it still felt like a crisis had been averted. She shook her head and decided to just sit back down with her teammates and try to forget about this whole encounter. That was much easier said than done though, and she couldn't shake Neo out of her thoughts for the next few matches. After a while she got up and decided to take a walk to calm herself down, but even that didn't work. She ended up in one of the lounge booths and took a spot standing at the railing, looking down through the glass and into the arena.

' _Well, this is an interesting spot I've gotten myself into,_ ' she thought. ' _Is there a way I could turn her in without her being able to blab? Probably, but... am I willing to risk it? I should be. People finding out about me is far less important than preventing whatever she's here for._ '

Neo was walking around the area as well, and smiled when she looked into the lounge and saw Blake. She'd actually been looking for her, so it was a nice surprise to find her that easily. She grinned and walked over, taking the same position beside her. "Hey, Kitty," she greeted the Faunus girl. "What's up?"

Blake scowled, but didn't take her eyes off the match, "Don't call me that. Ever. What do you want?"

"I just wanna talk," Neo cheerfully replied. "You seem like a nice girl. I wanna get to know you better."

"Yeah, right. Why? So you'll have something more to hold over me? Forget it. You're lucky that I even made the first deal with you. Everyone else's safety should come above my own secret."

Neo frowned, "Don't be like that. I'm serious... I wanna be friends."

"You're joking, right?" Blake asked with an amused smile. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we're enemies. Care to explain how us being friends would even work?"

"I dunno... Just because we're on different sides doesn't mean that we have to hate each other. Well, okay, I guess it does, but... We could still try, right? We can hang out when... um... Fuck it, I'm just gonna go for broke."

Before Blake could say anything as a response, she felt Neo's hand on the back of her head as Neo then pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes shot open wide, and she stood frozen in shock for a moment after Neo pulled away. "D-Did you just...?" she trailed off. "I-I... I don't... You...? I...? WHAT? Why did- WHAT?"

Neo giggled, "I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I think you're really pretty, and I'd love to get to know you better, if you know what I mean."

"You can't be serious," Blake replied, still in a daze. "You... You are, aren't you? Holy shit..."

"I know this is a lot, so I'll let you think about it. If you decide that you're up for something, I'll be in room four twenty-nine on the Haven surplus housing deck in half an hour. If not, that's perfectly fine too. Hope I'll see you there."

' _Four twenty-nine Haven, half an hour,_ ' Blake repeated in her head as Neo walked off. ' _Wait, am I actually doing this? Okay, okay, let's be rational here. Setting aside the whole enemies thing for now, am I even attracted to her? I'm straight... I guess I am a little curious, but... Gah! This is so wrong. And what about Sun? I need to think..._ '

Thirty minutes of time to ponder it all passed quite quickly, and at the end of it Blake found herself arriving outside the room number Neo had told her. She took a deep breath and opened the door, and saw Neo sitting in the middle of the bed. Her hair was back to its usual brown and pink, as her eyes, and her face immediately lit up when she saw who it was. "H-Hi!" Neo smiled. "I didn't think you'd actually come."

Blake sighed and shut the door behind her as she walked in, "I haven't made up my mind about anything yet. I wanna talk about all of this."

Neo nodded, "Understandable. What's up?"

"A lot," Blake replied. She did a quick survey of the room, just to make sure there wasn't someone else hiding, then sat down at the table opposite Neo's bed. "This is all just so wrong and weird. I want to trust that you're being genuine here, but I can't. What reason do I have to believe that you're being truthful?"

Neo shrugged, "I guess you don't really have one. I get that you have your doubts, and it's fine if you say no. I'm not gonna go back on our deal or anything."

"It's more blackmail than a deal," Blake said flatly, making Neo shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm sorry," the girl replied. "It's not like I had much of a choice. But, I think I can use that to give you a reason to at least hear me out. We're the only ones here, so I can't tell anyone about you. If you don't trust me, call security right now."

Blake looked confused for a moment, not sure if she'd heard right. It made sense though, Neo wouldn't be able to fight if she called the guards now. She didn't even have her umbrella with her, which Blake guessed was another show of good faith. That wasn't enough though. She needed to test it first to see if Neo was all talk.

She pulled out her scroll and pretended to dial the colosseum police while Neo sat with a level expression and waited. "Yes, hello," Blake said, pretending to be on ghee line with the operator. "I've found someone trying to sabotage the tournament. They're one of the people from the train incident. Yes, I'm in room four twenty-nine on the Haven deck."

Neo's face fell as Blake pretended to hang up, "Wow, I didn't think you'd really do it... I guess that's what I get, huh?"

"You're not trying to escape?" Blake asked, curious.

"Why bother?" Neo asked back, looking sadder by the second. "I didn't bring my weapon with me. I kinda hoped that'd be enough to make you believe me... I should've known this was a stupid idea..."

Blake smiled, "Well it wasn't a stupid idea because it worked. I didn't really call them. I needed to know that you weren't bluffing."

"Wait, REALLY? YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Neo half screeched in surprise and anger. She regained her composure and started to blush, then cleared her throat, "Ahem, I mean... that wasn't very nice. So... does that mean you trust me?"

"For now," Blake replied, still smiling. "Enough to say I'm comfortable being friends with you. Sound alright?"

Neo happily nodded, "Yeah! Actually... What about more than friends? I kissed you for a reason after all."

"That's a bit trickier... I can't say I've even been romantically interested in another girl. That and you're kinda the person I'm supposed to be fighting. I dunno... Plus I'm not really sure what to do with this guy I like and-"

"Fuck! I should've known you're straight," Neo angrily exclaimed, although she was angrier with herself than with Blake. "I'm such an idiot... Can you forget that I kissed you? Please? If you really do wanna be friends then-"

She was cut off as Blake came over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Did I say I didn't like it?" the Faunus girl playfully asked. "Yes, I've never seriously thought about myself with another girl before, but that doesn't mean I'm not curious. I can't believe I'm saying this but... I think I'm up for it."

Neo's face was somewhere between elated and dumbfounded, "A-Are you sure? I don't wanna make you do something you don't want to."

"Yes, I'm sure. The only thing I'll ask is that you be gentle. I've never um... you know... with anyone, boy or girl. You'll stop if I ask you too?"

"Of course," Neo nodded. "Raping you wouldn't be a good way to start our friendship. Or whatever the hell this is."

Blake grinned, "We'll figure that out later. For now I'm all yours now, so lead on. And just so you know, I don't like it gentle."

Neo didn't need to be told twice and leapt on top of Blake in an instant, tossing her jacket off and pinning her down to the bed by her wrists. She grinned, "That's good, because I don't do gentle."

Neo lurched forward and brought Blake into a rough kiss. Their lips pressed against each other and across their cheeks, trying more for friction than for actual kissing. Neo soon turned her attention down the length of Blake's chin and onto her neck, tossing the girl's scarf to the side and kissing her harder and harder as she got further down. By the time she reached the base of Blake's collarbone, there was a long trail of red marks that showed exactly where she'd been. She kept working her way down, unbuttoning Blake's vest and pulling her undershirt up over her head. Blake unclasped her bra and discarded it as well, leaving her chest fully exposed to Neo.

Neo went back to planting hickeys across Blake's soft skin, sucking hard around the girl's nipples and surrounding areola. It was clear from the way Blake was moaning and gripping at the sheets that she enjoyed it, and Neo decided to see how far the Faunus girl would go. She started to nip playfully at her skin at first, culminating in harder, longer grips that left an imprint of her teeth on Blake's breasts. All the while, her tongue playing with Blake's now erect nipples to keep it occupied. "Mmm... You call that rough?" Blake teased after glancing down at the marks Neo had left on her body. "You're in for a real surprise when I have a go at you."

Neo donned an amused smile and raised her eyebrows, "Is that so? I guess I'll have to try harder then. Kick your shoes off and I'll get started."

Blake obeyed without a moment of hesitation and took off her boots off. Neo unzipped her shorts and pulled them down her legs along with her underwear, but decided to leave her stockings on. "Just so you know, you're not allowed to take those off. You look too hot in just stockings."

"Works for me," Blake giggled. "Now let's see if you're as good as you claim."

Neo rolled her eyes and lay back down on top of Blake to keep kissing. She trailed her hand down Blake's side and onto her hip, reaching around to give a playful squeeze of her butt before sliding her fingers back around and between the girl's legs. She could feel how wet Blake was already and smiled at how Blake seemed to be as excited as she was. Neo's middle and ring fingers spread Blake's lips and moved between them, and lightly began to rub around her entrance. She knew it would be better to warm her up before going crazy.

"Ahh... Neo, don't tease me," Blake whispered. Her arms had gotten much tighter around Neo's back.

Neo looked a little disappointed, "Do you not like teasing?"

"Of course I do," Blake grinned. "But right now I just want you to fuck my brains out. I've yet to see h- OHHH!" Her words turned into a surprised and lustful cry when Neo's two fingers suddenly shot inside her.

"Your wish is my command," Neo smirked, thinking that Blake wouldn't ask for more than she could handle.

Neo only used two fingers to start, but after a few thrusts she added her index finger as well. Blake winced slightly when Neo pushed inside up to her knuckles, but she was far from complaining. Her grip on Neo's back was maintained by her fingers now, and her nails were digging deeper into the skin above Neo's corset with every stroke. Her breathing had gotten too heavy to kiss anymore, so Neo went back to turning the Faunus girl's neck and upper chest into one giant hickey. Part of Blake knew that it was happening and knew it was a terrible idea to let it happen, but she was having too much fun to actually care.

Neo could feel Blake tensing up around her and upped her pace. Her thumb came into the mix as well, rubbing Blake's clit in time with her thrusts. "N-Neo!" Blake moaned, rapidly coming up on her climax. "Ahh! You're... ahhHH! FuuUUCK! I'm gonna... I'M GONNA... GONNAAHHH!"

Neo felt Blake's nails break the skin near her shoulders, but didn't let up with her hand. She went back down to two fingers while Blake's core squeezed tightly around them. Finally, she brought them out when Blake let out a long breath that said she had come back from going over the edge. She slid off from on top of Blake and nuzzled in close until the girl opened her eyes again, and giggled at the glassy look they had. "Rough enough for you?" she asked.

Blake smiled and took a second to catch her breath, "Hmm... I'd say so. Oh, I didn't hurt your back too badly, did I?"

Neo shrugged and got up to look at herself in the mirror. She chuckled, "You drew some blood, but I don't really mind. I like marks too."

Blake smiled and got up to look at her neck, and cringed when she saw how much Neo had done. "Uh oh," she said, doing a few turns to fully assess the damage. "This is not gonna be easy to hide from my teammates. Even with my scarf."

"Why hide it? Just tell 'em you hooked up with someone. You don't have to say that it was me."

Blake rolled her eyes, "Because then they'll assume it was Sun, and I'll have to say no, and the questions won't stop until they meet whoever I claim it was with. I can't lie well enough to get away with it."

"Just tell them the truth then," Neo said with an innocent smile. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You're lucky you're cute," Blake laughed before putting her pants back on. "I should really go. I'm supposed to get dinner with my friends. What do you say to a raincheck for part two, and I'll show you what rough really is?"

Neo donned a wicked grin, "How could I say no to that?"

They kissed goodbye after Blake got dressed, and Blake made her way back to the section her team was in. ' _Whoa,_ ' she thought, unable to stop smiling while she walked. ' _That was... really fun. So what the hell do I do about Sun now? I'm not actually thinking of having a relationship with Neo, am I?_ '

She arrived back at her seat to find that Yang was the only one there. "Where did Ruby and Weiss go?" she asked as she sat down.

Yang shrugged, "They went to talk to team JNPR and- WAIT A MINUTE! YOUR NECK! DID YOU-?"

"Inside voice!" Blake hissed. "I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

"Blake, you can't disappear and come back with hickeys like that and expect me to just leave it alone! Now tell me what happened! I wanna know EVERYTHING! And does this mean you and Sun are a thing now?"

Blake sighed and shook her head, "It wasn't with Sun. It was with a girl I met who's... visiting for the tournament. I'd really rather leave it at that."

"Okay, that brings up more questions than it answers," Yang said with an elated expression. "And you are gonna answer all of them! Only then will I stop prying. First and foremost, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Well..." Blake hesitantly began, starting to blush. "I met her walking around after you went to get a snack. We started chatting a little while ago... She kissed me... One thing led to another... You get the idea."

Yang's face lit up, "AWWW! That's so cute! Was it just a hookup or do you think there's something there? And does this mean you're not interested in Sun anymore?"

"I don't really have a good answer to that. It's not like I wouldn't want to try a relationship with her, but... she's only visiting... I know that Sun is too, but after she and I talked it was clear that it wouldn't be easy for us to go out. And I don't know about me and Sun. I thought I knew what I wanted but then this happened, and I really don't know anymore."

"Do whatever feels right," Yang smiled. "If you like her, go after her. What's the worst that could happen?"

' _If you only knew,_ ' Blake thought with light chuckle.

Ruby and Weiss came back shortly after, and Yang kept quiet about what she knew. Even through dinner with team JNPR and SSSN she didn't say a word, and Blake was incredibly thankful for that. Blake was still at a loss for what to do though. The fact that she couldn't make a decision made her more and more frustrated, and that didn't help at all when thinking about what could happen if she chose Neo and things went wrong. There didn't seem to be any option that made her completely happy.

The teams split up after dinner to check out the rest of the facilities on Amity Colosseum. Blake decided to go off on her own after a bit, and got a wink from Yang as she walked off. ' _At least she means well,_ ' Blake smiled. ' _Okay, time to make a decision. What am I gonna do about this? I can't date Neo, I just can't! Sleeping with her was such a mistake..._ '

Once again she didn't have an answer, and ended up sitting in one of the commons areas while she thought. She wasn't alone for long though. "Hey there," Neo cheerfully greeted her from behind, taking a seat beside her on the sofa. "How's it going?"

Blake glared over at her, "Yeah, not in the mood right now."

"Wha...? Is everything okay?"

"No, not really," Blake replied with a bit of a bite in her tone. "It can't be after what we did."

Neo looked confused, "Did I do something wrong? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I? Or do anything you didn't want?"

Blake sighed, although she wore a hint of a smile at how much Neo cared about making her comfortable. "It's not that. I'm just... I'm mad at myself for doing it in the first place. We're enemies! We can never... Even I wanted us to... I don't know. This is all just so messed up and I don't know what to think about it. Just leave me alone for now, please?"

"Alright..." Neo sadly replied. "Can I say something first? I want you to know that I really had fun, and that's giving me second thoughts about a lot of things. I need to think too, so... would you wanna grab coffee later? Talk about what we both come up with?"

"I'd like that," Blake said with a ghost of a smile.

"Awesome! Seven sound good to you? We can go to that coffee shop just outside the fairgrounds. I can't remember the name, but it's the one with the big clover over the door. See you there!"

Neo got up and left, and Blake put her head in her hands. ' _What have I gotten myself into? That was fun and all, but... UGHHH! Why does she have to be a villain? I'd say yes in a heartbeat if she weren't..._ '

Blake made her way down to the shop once the hour was up, and smiled when she saw Neo waiting for her at one of the window tables. She waved and hurried inside, and was confused when she saw that there were already two cups at the table. "Did you order for me?" she asked. "How'd you know what I want?"

Neo blushed as Blake sat down, "I didn't. I wanted to take a guess."

"I usually get a mocha with whipped cream," Blake replied, then took a quick sip from the cup.

"So close!" Neo laughed. "I went with a mocha, but I got it with milk instead."

Blake smiled, "That works too. So do you want to go first or should I?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Neo shrugged. "Yours probably isn't as big, so why don't you go first."

"Alright. I'll start off with the smallest thing, which is that I'm okay dating a girl. Everything with Sun and this being so new and weird for other reasons made it harder to think about, but I can see myself with a girl if I really like them, and I really do like you. But... I don't know if I could date you knowing what side you're on. There's just too much at stake, too much that could go wrong... I'm sorry..." Blake expected to look up and see that she had hurt Neo, not that she wanted to, but that wasn't the case at all. Instead, Neo was actually smiling back at her.

"Well, that leads into what I've come to a decision about," Neo said in an oddly cheerful voice for what she'd just been told. "Let me preface this by saying it's been in the back of my mind for a while now, and you're not the only thing that's weighed in on it. This whole time I've been seeing students and their friends be so happy here, having so much fun together fighting and learning. As much as I enjoy being a bad guy, your lives seem so much fuller. You have a cause, not just a chance at empty power. You're not constantly looking over your shoulder to make sure you don't get caught... I want that. I've decided that I'm done working for Cinder."

Blake gasped in shock, "Whoa... Are you saying you're defecting?"

"I am," Neo nodded. "My plan is to go to Ozpin after we're done here. Would you mind walking me there?"

"Why not go to General Ironwood? He's the head of the Atlas military. He'd probably be more helpful, and I'm sure he'd want to talk to you right away."

Neo nervously looked down at the table, "Yeah, the thing is... I'm afraid he's just gonna throw me in jail like Roman. I'm willing to tell him everything and anything if that means I can have a clean slate, even if it just means a reduced sentence, but what if he doesn't listen?"

"I think he will," the man at the table behind them said, and the two girls turned around in surprise to see General Ironwood sitting there.

"H-How long have you been there?" Neo asked. "Did you-?"

He chuckled, "I followed you in to see what you were doing here. Let's just say we've had our suspicions about you. And yes, I heard everything. I think the three of us going to Professor Ozpin's office would be an excellent idea."

"And then what?" Blake asked, sounding concerned for Neo.

"Relax, I'm not going to arrest her. From what I've overheard, I have no reason to suspect she'd provide any false information. As long as she cooperates, I believe I'll be able to make the legal side of things much easier. I am curious though, Miss Belladonna, as to why you haven't come to me or someone else about her."

Neo shrunk down in her chair, "That's my fault... I kinda blackmailed her..."

"I see. We should leave, I want to talk to you as quickly as possible."

The three of them hurried back to Beacon, and Ozpin was waiting for them in his office. Blake was surprised to see Professor Goodwitch there as well, along with Ruby's uncle Qrow. "What are you all doing here?" she asked.

Qrow shrugged, "We can't exactly tell you that. You're gonna have to wait outside while we talk to Neo."

Blake and Neo shared an uneasy glance, but they couldn't argue. Blake opted not to take the elevator back down, and instead went out to wait in the landing at the top of the staircase up. With the help of an e-book on her scroll, the next hour passed by quickly, and General Ironwood came to let her back inside. Qrow and Glynda had left, and Neo was smiling over at her from in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Welcome back," Ozpin greeted Blake as she came to stand beside Neo. "I think I should start by thanking you. Neo's change of heart wouldn't have happened without you, and her testimony here will stop a great deal of bloodshed and turmoil."

Ironwood nodded, "Indeed. I've already dispatched soldiers to make the necessary arrests. Everything should be back to normal by tonight. All that leaves is what to do with you, Neo. What did you want out of your defection?"

"I just want to be a normal girl," Neo replied. "Well, normal in a sense. I want to go here, to Beacon. I want to fight for a real cause."

Professor Ozpin smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Unfortunately, convicted felons aren't eligible to enroll as Huntresses."

"There has to be something you can do," Blake said, putting on her best sad eyes. She knew it wouldn't help, but she didn't feel there was any harm in trying.

"As a matter of fact, there is," Ironwood interjected. "There are a number of laws in place to protect and encourage people who defect. Not only will you be pardoned for your current involvement, you'll also be forgiven for your past crimes under the same affiliation. That is, as long as everything you told us today is accurate."

"I promise it is," Neo smiled. "What does that mean about admission?"

Ozpin chuckled at Neo's enthusiasm, "It means that as long as you can test out of your first semester courses, I can add you to the roster before the deadline to late add classes ends. I say this assuming you want to start this semester. It would be far easier to enter with the new first year students in the fall, but I sense that's not what you have in mind."

"Not at all," Neo laughed.

"I can help tutor you," Blake said with a smile. "I have A's in all my classes now. It shouldn't be a problem."

"I'll get on it then," Ozpin replied. "Neo, you'll be placed in a team that lost a member after the last semester. I'll have your assignment in the morning. Now then, that will be all. James and I have a lot of work to do."

Blake and Neo got on the elevator after saying goodbye, and waited for the doors to close before jumping into a tight hug. "I did it!" Neo cheered. "I'm a student! And I'm not a bad guy anymore!"

Blake laughed as they got off at the ground floor, "This has been an interesting couple of hours, hasn't it?"

"Oh shut up. Like I said, I've been wanting to do this for a while. I just needed that final push to do it. I guess I should thank you for pushing!"

"Any time," Blake grinned. "So what now?"

Neo shrugged, "I dunno. Wanna go back to my room on Amity and celebrate? Or... I guess we haven't actually decided what we're gonna do about us, have we?"

Blake rolled her eyes and grabbed Neo by the shoulders, pulling into a long kiss. "I have nothing against dating a classmate," she smiled. "Neo, will you go out with me?"

"Duh!" Neo exclaimed, jumping up into Blake's arms for another kiss. "Is that a yes for celebrating then? I'd very much like to cash in my raincheck."

Things went a bit differently than the first time once the door to Neo's room closed behind the two girls. They practically tore each other's clothes off, and Blake was straddling Neo in a matter of seconds, hungrily kissing her like they hadn't had time alone in years. "My turn," the Faunus girl purred. "Ever been licked by a cat before?"

Neo nodded, "If you mean a cat and not a cat Faunus then yes. Why?"

"You might've noticed it when we first kissed, but do you know how cats have rough tongues?"

"I know that. What does-?" Neo started, then smiled when she got the hint. "Oooo! I bet a rough tongue can feel pretty nice in certain areas."

Blake grinned, "It can, and it does. I said I'd show you what rough really is, didn't I?"

"Oh my God," Neo laughed. "Well, I'm all yours, Kitty. Show me. Wait, shit, sorry... Forgot not to call you that."

"It's okay," Blake smiled, starting to shift her position down the bed. "You're my girlfriend. You can call me that as much as you like."

Blake started kissing from Neo's neck all the way down to her midriff. She lay down between Neo's legs and hooked her arms underneath them, gripping onto the girl's thighs from the outside. With a mischievous grin she gave one last kiss just above Neo's core, and brought her mouth down to trace a line with her tongue from the top of Neo's opening up to her clit. Neo gasped up at the sensation of Blake's tongue and threw her head back, eager for more. Blake stuck to slow and lazy motions while Neo felt tension building up inside her until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Mmm... Is that all you've got?" Neo moaned, trying not to sound like she was begging. She wanted that to wait for another day.

Blake looked up and smirked, "What's the matter? Don't like a bit of teasing? Alright, if you insist."

Before Neo could react she felt Blake's tongue shoot into her core. The texture of it was incredibly foreign and didn't feel like anything she'd had before. It felt even better. Neo arched her back and dug her fingers into the sheets, gasping for breath from how amazing Blake could make her feel. "H-Holy fuck!" she cried out. "Gyahh! Blake!"

Blake smiled to herself and didn't let up. She was surprised at how much she enjoyed both the feel and the taste. Her tongue moved like an expert through Neo's folds, even though she had never gone down on a girl before. She made sure to let herself pass over Neo's clit every so often, feeling the shiver it sent down Neo's spine every time she did.

"FUCK! FUCK! AHHH!" Neo screamed, melting into the bed from the growing pleasure spreading out from her core. Her body was rocking back and forth, her eyes were shut tightly, and her voice cracked and faded away as she came up on her climax. Everything felt too amazing to speak, and instead she held her breath and let the tingling numbness overtake her. The next thing she knew she was on her side, and Blake was smiling just an inch from her face.

"How was that?" the Faunus girl asked, giving Neo a quick peck on the lips.

Neo giggled, tasting herself on Blake's lips, "That was unbelievable. Can we just stay here and never leave? I don't ever want this to end."

"I wish," Blake chuckled. "But there's more to a relationship than just sex. No matter how good it is."

"Yeah, I know. Can all that wait another hour or two though?"

Blake grinned, "Yes. Yes it can."

 **This story was made at the request of one my sponsors.** **If you'd like to help support me, there's a donation link and a link to my page on my profile. Your support is helping me toward my goal of writing full time. :) Thank you to my amazing Patrons:**

 **Mike Zembruski**

 **Kenseilon**

 **Ryan Hoogerdijk**

 **Francis Lafontaine**

 **You're the best! ❤️**


End file.
